In numerous technical fields, mechanical sealing devices such as gaskets are commonplace to prevent or reduce the flow or introduction of fluids into undesired locations. For example, in the field of hydrocarbon exploration and production, conduits and their component parts are often provided with sealing means. Gaskets, O-rings and the like are commonly employed at interfaces between components to prevent leakage of the hydrocarbon and have become ubiquitous.
However, it is known that seals can become worn or shifted by the passage of fluids over time. In cases where the fluid is being transported under pressure, this risk is increased. In many cases the seal is in slip-fit engagement with the surfaces being sealed, and may thus be susceptible to shifting under pressure. Some prior art solutions incorporate a physical barrier to prevent the seal from shifting, but this introduces additional complexity and cost as well as another component that may itself become subject to wear under pressure.
What is needed, therefore, is a sealing mechanism, and method for producing same, that can be employed to reduce the risk of a seal dislodging under fluid impingement pressure.